


Welcome to Beacon Hills (we got psychopaths and werewolves!)

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Jameston is a not-so-normal girl. She's seventeen and already in her third year of college when the accident happens. After her parents deaths, she's forced to move across the country to live with some relative she didn't even know she had. She's also forced to go back to high school. </p><p>Darcy goes there expecting a boring year of hell until her freedom, but what she gets is something she never expects. Now faced with new threats, she must use her advanced knowledge and wit to make it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Beacon Hills (we got psychopaths and werewolves!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody 
> 
> I just wanted to write something quick, so it's not beta'd.
> 
> I might continue it if you persuade me enough!

Darcy lay in bed, staring out the window. She observed as two squirrels chased each other before disappearing out of sight. Curling in on herself, she remembered life back in New York and wished with all her heart that it were a dream. That her parents never died, that she never yelled at them before they did, that she never said she hated them. She closed her eyes and breathed in and opened. It wasn’t.

She was in Beacon Hills, California. She came here a week after her parents died. Before she moved she researched and found a string of murders and two psychopaths that killed a shit ton of people in the past year. At least she has something to look forward to.

Darcy groaned and slipped her pillow out from under her head and slammed it on her face. She was living with her cousin’s cousin removed twice or something like that. His name is Bobby Finstock. All she knew was that pretty much they were technically related and he was the only one that could possibly support her. Not like he tries anyway.

She sighed before finally getting out of bed. She only got one hour of sleep and she’s been awake for two days, but then again, that’s more than she ever really gets anymore. 

Darcy trips over to the bathroom that’s connected to her new room in Bobby’s weird apartment. He apparently teaches and coaches lacrosse at Beacon Hills High, where she’s conveniently going to her first day of school today. She already graduated; she was actually in collage for two years before this happened. But since she’s still seventeen, she can’t go to collage without parental permission and Bobby doesn’t really understand why she’d want to go to collage. So, she’s stuck relearning things she already knows. Great. She kind of wanted to strangle him. It’s a good thing he’s not awake right now, she probably would’ve strangled him.

~~

Darcy is standing in the hallway, looking at her schedule for the millionth time.  She sighs, aggravated and sits down against the wall defeated. She found her first two classes without trouble, but now its third period and she things that this building is some sort of magic and it’s playing tricks on her.

She sit’s there, her head propped up on her knees, in some random hallway filled with lockers, waiting for somebody to come by.  Three minutes later, two boys come out. She moves to stand, but they seem to be talking and she doesn’t want to interrupt. One is taller, slimmer and is wearing a red hoodie. The other is shorter, buffer, and his jaw line is slightly offset. The taller one seems to be whispering and the shorter one is talking normally.

Darcy strains her ears to hear. “Scott, will you just listen for a second!” The taller one, who she now nicknamed Red, yells at Scott. Scott seems to understand that Red is serious by his tone and looks at him. Red continues. “There is an Alpha pack and we’re going to need to team up with Derek or we’re toast.” Darcy raised an eyebrow at ‘Alpha pack.’

 _They must be talking about a video game_ , Darcy tells herself.

Scott rolls his eyes, “Stiles you’re overreacting.” Darcy wonders what kind of name Stiles is, but then she settles that it’s probably a nickname.

“I’M OVERREACTING?! WE ARE LITERALLY GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUBBORN WEREWOLF ASS!” Stiles shouts and gets, as Darcy likes to put it, all up in Scott’s grill.

Darcy thinks that for a game they’re taking it pretty seriously, well, at least Stiles is. Scott growling, his eyes bleeding into a golden yellow, claws forming, and his face shifting destroyed that thought. Darcy stared open mouth at Scott, who was apparently a werewolf. She shakes her head and thinks that they need to have these conversations not at school where people liker herself can hear.

Stiles puts a hand on Scott’s shoulder and says, “Reel it in wolf boy. We gotta go back to class.” Scott changes back and looks at Stiles apologetically. They turn and walk back where they came from. Once they’re out of sight, Darcy lets out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. Apparently Beacon Hills isn’t just psychopaths, it’s werewolves too. Something was up here, something that probably had to do with the Alpha Pack, whatever that was. All Darcy knew was that she was going to get to the bottom of it. 


End file.
